Orochimaru
|Zdjęcie=Orochimaru2.jpg |Nienazwana=No |Kanji=大蛇丸 |Rōmaji=Orochimaru |Polski=Modest Ruciński~Pierwotna forma, Brygida Turowska-Szymczak~Shiore, Anna Gajewska~Ciało kobiety |Japoński=Kujira~Pierwotna forma, Yuriko Yamaguchi~Shiore, Mayumi Yamaguchi~Dziecko, Sachiko Kojima~Ciało kobiety, Masahiko Tanaka~Czwarty Kazekage |Przypisy= |Płeć=Mężczyzna |Grupa krwi=B |Urodziny=27 Października |Status=Żyje |Wiek część 1=50-51 |Wiek część 2=53-54 |Wzrost część 1=179,4 cm |Wzrost część 2=172 cm |Waga część 1=63,9 kg |Waga część 2=57,3 kg |Ranga część 1=ANBU |Klasyfikacja=Sannin, Ranga S, Poszukiwany ninja, Mędrzec |Zajęcie=Założyciel i lider Otogakure |Czakra=Uwolnienie Błyskawicy, Uwolnienie Ognia, Uwolnienie Wiatru, Uwolnienie Wody, Uwolnienie Ziemi, Uwolnienie Drewna, Uwolnienie Yin, Uwolnienie Yang |Kekkei Genkai=Uwolnienie Drewna |Unikalne cechy=Absorpcja Czakry |Rejestracja Ninja=002300 |Wiek ukończenia akademii=6 |Przynależność=Konohagakure, Korzeń, Akatsuki, Otogakure |Drużyna=Drużyna Hiruzena, Drużyna Dosu |Partner=Sasori, Kabuto Yakushi |Typ mangi=Rozdział |Manga=45 |Anime=27 |Shippūden=No |Gra=Naruto: Ultimate Ninja |Film=Naruto Shippūden film: Więzi |OVA=Wielki sportowy festiwal Wioski Ukrytego Liścia!! |Występuje w=Anime, Manga, Gra, Film }} był jednym z najbardziej znanych ninja Konohagakure: legendarny Sannin, który uciekł z wioski w celu realizacji własnych egoistycznych pragnień, takich jak nauka wszystkich technik. Był głównym antagonistą przez większość Części I serii i również jednym z głównych antagonistów w Części II. Charakter Zawsze chłodny, bezwzględny i zaślepiony wizją nieśmiertelności. Poszukujący siły, zemsty i możliwości wiecznego życia za wszelką cenę. Ciężko doświadczony będąc dzieckiem staje się on złym do szpiku kości kryminalistą w świecie shinobi. Pewne jest to, że jest on jedną z najbardziej wyrazistych i intrygujących postaci w Naruto, obok której nie można przejść obojętnie. Jest najczystszą personifikacją samego zła, która nie cofnie się przed niczym, by osiągnąć swój cel. Wygląd Pierwotnie Orochimaru pojawiał się jako białoskóry człowiek z długimi czarnymi włosami. Miał bursztynowe oczy i fioletowe oznaczenia wokół nich, co jest odniesieniem do jego wężowej natury. Mimo, iż wielokrotnie zmieniał organy, za każdym razem wracał do pierwotnej formy z wyjątkiem różnic wysokości. Zwykle nosi zwykłą szarą szatę i fioletowy pas grubości liny, związany wieloma węzłami na swoich plecach oraz niebieskie kolczyki. Po niezliczonej ilości eksperymentów na swoim ciele, jego prawdziwą postacią stał się wielki, biały wąż, który składał się z ogromnej ilości małych węży. Jako wąż miał on twarz w łuskach, jak również wężowe: zęby, język, duże czarne oczy oraz szpiczasty podbródek. Umiejętności Bez wątpienia Orochimaru to jedna z najpotężniejszych postaci w całej serii. Dysponuje wieloma niebezpiecznymi technikami na poziomie Kage. Jedną z takich technik jest Yamata no Jutsu. Jego największą specjalnością jest regeneracja, której działanie mamy okazję zobaczyć podczas walki sannina z Naruto na Moście Nieba i Ziemi. Statystyki Historia Drużyna Hiruzena thumb|left|Orochimaru jako dziecko. Od młodości miał wielki talent do ninjutsu. Stał się on ulubieńcem swego mistrza ‒ Hiruzena. Niestety jego psychika stawała się z czasem coraz bardziej skrzywiona. Widzimy to już podczas retrospekcji Tsunade, gdy powiadamia ją o śmierci jej brata czy też we wspomnieniach Jiraiyi, gdy na drodze Trzech Sanninów pojawia się Nagato, Yahiko i Konan. Z czasem staje się bardzo utalentowanym i potężnym shinobi znającym wiele technik. Podpisuje on również pakt z wężowym rodem. Podczas wielkiej wojny shinobi i walk jakie za sobą toczyła Konoha i Amegakure ‒ Hanzō, przywódca Wioski Deszczu w uznaniu za waleczność na polu bitwy przyznał trzem, młodym wówczas shinobi (Orochimaru, Tsunade, Jiraiya), tytuł trójki Sanninów z Konohy. thumb|left|Sanninowie kontra Hanzō. Wygnanie Gdy doszło do wyboru osoby na stanowisko Czwartego Hokage, nienawiść Orochimaru do swojej wioski (która narodziła się po stracie rodziców) spotęgowała się, gdyż na tę posadę Hiruzen Sarutobi postanawia wybrać młodego ucznia Jirayi ‒ Minato Namikaze, a nie jego. Zaczyna potajemnie prowadzić eksperymenty, wykorzystując do tego shinobi z wioski, próbując stworzyć technikę dającą mu nieśmiertelność. Gdy z wioski zaczynają znikać kolejni ninja, Sarutobi wraz z członkami ANBU wkraczają do kryjówki Orochimaru, który bez ogródek przyznaje się do zbrodni i ucieka, gdyż Trzeci nie potrafi go zatrzymać ze względu na sympatię i sentyment jaki czuł do swego byłego ucznia. Sannin opuszcza wioskę. Zatrzymać próbuje go Jiraiya, jednak i to nie przynosi skutku. Orochimaru w Akatsuki thumb|left|180px|Itachi złapany przez Orochimaru. Orochimaru po zostaniu poszukiwanym ninja rangi S, przyłącza się do Akatsuki, gdzie zostaje sparowany z Sasorim. Tam poznaje dokładnie Itachiego Uchihę i postanawia przejąć jego Sharingana. Itachi okazuje się jednak potężniejszym shinobi, a jego genjutsu bez trudu przewiduje i niweczy intencje wężowego sannina. Ten rozgoryczony swoją bezradnością opuszcza organizację i zaczyna gromadzić swoich popleczników, którzy często są byłymi ninja Konohy, tak jak Anko Mitarashi, która przed ucieczką Orochimaru z wioski zostaje jego uczennicą. Porzuca ją jednak, nadając jej demoniczną pieczęć. Późniejsza działalność thumb|left|180px|Orochimaru z małą Anko. Kolejnym zaufanym sługą zostaje początkowy szpieg Sasoriego ‒ Kabuto Yakushi, którego z genjutsu wyzwala sam Orochimaru, czyniąc z niego swą prawą rękę. Orochimaru wyznacza mu rolę szpiega w Konohagakure. Zakłada on wioskę ‒ Otogakure (Wioska Ukryta w Dźwięku) i tworzy również wiele kryjówek na terenie różnych krajów, gdzie dalej prowadzi swe wynaturzone eksperymenty. Jednym z nich jest Jūgo, dzięki któremu Orochimaru udaje się wynaleźć przeklętą pieczęć (wyzwalającą z osoby olbrzymie pokłady czakry, niestety w wypadku odrzucenia przez organizm mogła ona doprowadzić do śmierci). Podczas swych wędrówek Orochimaru przygarnia chłopca ‒ Kimimaro, jedynego ocalałego członka Klanu Kaguya i werbuje go, szkoląc na bezgranicznie oddanego sługę. Po pewnym czasie daje mu przeklętą pieczęć, która później przyczynia się do jego nieodwracalnej choroby. Gdy okazuje się, że Itachi Uchiha jest dla niego zbyt silny, obiera sobie nowy cel ‒ Sasuke Uchihę ‒ aby zdobyć wymarzonego Sharingana. Atak na Konohę thumb|left|Orochimaru jako Shiore. thumb|Orochimaru zabija Czwartego Kazekage. Po wielu latach badań udaje mu się zakończyć technikę transmigracji duszy innego ciała, dzięki czemu Orochimaru może uniknąć śmierci spowodowanej starością. Porzuca on Anko i planuje atak na Konohę, by ją doszczętnie zniszczyć. By tego dokonać sprzymierza się z Sunagakure przed Egzaminami na Chūnina, które mają odbyć się w Konohagakure. Potajemnie wraz ze sługami morduje Kazekage i przyszywa się pod niego na czas trwania finałów. W eliminacjach pieczętuje Sasuke, uszkadza pieczęć Naruto i znika. Podczas finału egzaminów rozpoczyna atak, jego ninja z Otogakure atakują Konohę wraz z ninja Suny. Sam Orochimaru porywa Trzeciego Hokage i na szczycie dachu rozpoczyna z nim walkę. Do pomocy dzięki swej technice przywołania zmarłych w zamian za ciała swych geninów udaje mu się przyzwać I i II Hokage, którzy pozbawieni osobowości walczą z Sarutobim. Ten doprowadzony do ostateczności używa techniki pieczętującej ‒ Shiki Fūjin, przyzywając samego Shinigami (Boga Śmierci). Z braku chakry i podeszłego wieku udaje mu się zapieczętować jedynie ręce swego byłego ucznia oraz dusze I i II Hokage. Przypłaca to swym życiem. Orochimaru niezdolny odtąd do wykonania żadnej techniki ucieka przy pomocy Czwórki Dźwięku. Plan zniszczenia Konohy nie kończy się sukcesem, dodatkowo następstwa techniki Sarutobiego pozbawiają sannina swych technik powodując przy tym niewyobrażalny ból. thumb|left|Orochimaru i jego kobiecy „pojemnik”. Po ataku na Konohę Razem z Kabuto znajdują oni Tsunade, która jako mistrzyni w leczeniu jest w stanie uleczyć jego ręce. W zamian proponuje wskrzeszenia jej ukochanego oraz brata, którzy zginęli podczas wojen ninja. Ta ostatecznie nie zgadza się i dochodzi do walki między nią a Kabuto. Później z pomocą przychodzą jej Naruto Uzumaki, sparaliżowany Jiraiya i Shizune. Po długiej potyczce Orochimaru wraz ze swym sługą zmuszeni są do odwrotu. Wężowy sannin postanawia użyć techniki transmigracji na Sasuke, jednak musi czekać, aż Czwórka Dźwięku go sprowadzi do jego kryjówki. Nawet ostatnie poświęcenie Kimimaro nie przynosi skutku i nie udaje się sprowadzić młodego Uchihy na czas. Gdy limit obecnego ciała Orochimaru jest na wyczerpaniu Kabuto wybiera dla niego inne ciało przetrzymywanego w jego więzieniu shinobi. Sasuke w końcu przybywa do kryjówki Orochimaru rozpoczynając pod jego okiem 3-letni trening. Most Nieba i Ziemi Po tym okresie Orochimaru wraz z Kabuto udaje się na most Nieba i Ziemi, przygotowując zasadzkę na Sasoriego. Gdy okazuje się, że zamiast niego na most przybywa Yamato wraz z Naruto, Sakurą i Saiem, chakra Kyūbiego daje o sobie znać i pod wpływem złości Naruto aktywuje cztery ogony, atakując Orochimaru. Sannin po serii spektakularnych uników ucieka razem z Kabuto i Saiem, wykonującym swą tajną misję. Naruto wraz z resztą drużyny podąża za nimi aż do kryjówki, gdzie spotykają Sasuke. Orochimaru widząc skuteczność z jaką shinobi Konohy walczą z Akatsuki nie widzi sensu walki z nimi i znika razem z podopiecznymi. Polowanie na Itachiego thumb|left|Sasuke atakuje Orochimaru. Na skraju odrzucenia przez swoje obecne ciało, Orochimaru rozważa w jaki sposób najlepiej przejąć ciało Sasuke. Również, tylko w anime on i Kabuto wspominali wszystkie wydarzenia, które przedstawiały skazę Sasuke i to jak bardzo poprawił się od tego czasu. Zanim zdążył sformułować swój plan, Sasuke atakuje go, decydując, że Orochimaru był osobą niegodną, by posiąść ciało Uchiha i próbuje go zabić Ostrą Włócznią Chidori, ale tylko udaje mu się przebić ramię. Orochimaru następnie ujawnia swoje prawdziwe ciało, czyli dużego, białego węża wykonanego z wielu mniejszych węży, w celu wszczęcia procesu zamiany ciał. thumb|right|Sasuke pokonuje Orochimaru. Jednakże Sasuke przecina ogromne wężowe ciało Orochimaru, tylko by zrozumieć, że parująca krew zmienia się w truciznę, po czym Orochimaru udaje się rozpocząć proces zamiany ciał. Jednakże Sasuke zatrzymuje proces, tak jak to zrobił Itachi parę lat wcześniej, ale wykonał krok dalej przez odwrócenie procesu przeciwko Orochimaru, absorbując go w swoje własne ciało. Sasuke zdobywa część umiejętności Orochimaru, ale tym samym musi poświęcić część swojej chakry, by stłumić go. thumb|left|Orochimaru przebity przez Miecz Totsuka. Podczas swojej walki z Itachim, Sasuke wyczerpuje się chakra i Orochimaru był w stanie połączyć się z jego popisową Techniką Ośmiu Głów. Jest zdziwiony faktem, że nareszcie ma szansę zdobyć ciało Sasuke, ale zostaje natychmiastowo przebity przez Susanoo Itachiego. Na początku Orochimaru chwalił się, że jego przeciwnik będzie musiał zrobić coś więcej, niż tylko go zabić, ale nagle zaczyna zauważać, że coś jest nie tak, i że został przekłuty przez Miecz Totsuka, którego sam poszukiwał. Orochimaru zostaje wtedy natychmiastowo zapieczętowany przez Susanoo Itachiego, jak również usuwając Przeklętą Pieczęć z Sasuke. Mały, biały wąż uciekł przed Susanoo, ale zostaje później zabity przez czarne płomienie Amaterasu.Naruto rozdział 394, strona 3 W osobnym spotkaniu, Kabuto spotkał się z Naruto, i ujawnił, że połączył z sobą niektóre komórki Orochimaru pozostałe z jego ciała, chcąc prześcignąć swego dawnego pana, ale ten powoli zaczął go przejmować. Teraz Orochimaru stara się posiąść Kabuto, co z kolei spowodowało, że Kabuto zaczął bardziej przypominać Sannina. Światowa Wojna Shinobi thumb|left|Sasuke wskrzesza Orochimaru. Podążając za jego zwycięstwem nad Kabuto i ponownym spotkaniu z Suigetsu Hōzukim i Jūgo, Sasuke wskrzesza Orochimaru przez wyciągnięcie jego świadomości z przeklętej pieczęci Anko i połączeniu jej z częścią ciała Kabuto. Pomimo obawy Suigetsu, że Orochimaru może spróbować przejąć ciało Sasuke i wziąć udział w wojnie, by zniszczyć Konohę, Orochimaru deklaruje, że nie weźmie udziału w wojnie Tobiego jak również zwraca uwagę na fakt, że brakuje mu sił w próbie ukradnięcia ciała Sasuke. Jednakże zgadza się, by zabrać Sasuke do osoby, która wie wszystko, zauważając w nim zmianę. Po rozmowie ze wszyskimi hokage Orochimaru postanawia pomóc Sasuke i udaje się razem z nim aby zakończyć wojnę. Razem z Karin i Suigetsu wyleczył Tsunade, która zaakceptowała jego zmianę. Gry wideo Ciekawostki * Jest pierwszym z Sanninów wyświetlanych w serii. * Dzieli grupę krwi wraz z kolegami z drużyny Jiraiyą i Tsunade. * Orochi oznacza „Wielki Wąż”. * Orochimaru na krótko pojawia się w odcinku Naruto Shippūden 129 oraz w odcinku 138 wyłania się z ciała Sasuke, po czym zostaje zapieczętowany w wiecznej iluzji, przy pomocy miecza Totsuka no Tsurugi. * Według pewnej legendy pt. „Jiraiya Gōketsu Monogatari”, Jiraiya poślubił piękną Księżniczkę Tsunade oraz miał ucznia Yashagorō, który opanował magię węży przybrał imię Orochimaru. Jiraiya według legendy opanował żabią magię. Możemy zatem stwierdzić, że Masashi Kishimoto wzorował się na tej legendzie. * Geny Sannina znajdują się w Kabuto, który przeszczepił sobie fragment jego ciała. * Używał technik ziemnych tak jak Jiraiya oraz ich sensei Hiruzen Sarutobi. * Orochimaru, Konan i Karin są jedynymi członkami Akatsuki, którzy opuścili ich szeregi. * Skóra białego węża jest symbolem szczęścia i odrodzenia. * W Akatsuki miał pierścień z napisem „Niebo”. * Według Databook Naruto: ** Ulubionym zajęciem Orochimaru jest tworzenie nowych technik. ** Jego marzeniem było opanowanie wszystkich technik, zrezygnował z tego po porażce Kabuto. Cytaty * (Do Trzeciego Hokage): „Jesteś tylko starym, spróchniałym pniem tej przeklętej Wioski Liścia! A żeby przewalić drzewo wystarczy zniszczyć pień! Nie chcesz ze mną walczyć, więc szykuj się na śmierć, sensei!” * „Chcę opanować wszystkie techniki, aby poznać prawdę o tym świecie.” * „Ciało się starzeje, ale umysł pozostaje nieśmiertelny.” * „Ciemność… Kiedy wszystko co znałeś i kochałeś… zostaje ci zabrane… myślisz jedynie o swym gniewie, nienawiści, nawet o zemście… i wtedy nikt cię nie uratuje.” * „Cóż, tak naprawdę mam cel i jeśli miałbym ująć to w słowa, lubię ruch. Rzeczy są tak strasznie nudne gdy się nie poruszają. Wiatrak który się nie porusza może być momentami czymś interesującym, ale przez większość czasu nie warto nawet na niego spojrzeć. Teraz chce poruszyć wiatrak wichrem, który nazywa się Zagłada Konohy.” * „Istnieje granica głupoty!” * „Posiadam wieczną młodość. Jestem nieśmiertelny.” * „Pożałowania godne walki kończą się tutaj. Od tej chwili, zaczyna tworzyć się historia!” * „Starzenie się jest bezsensowne. To właśnie czuję patrząc na ciebie.” * „Tytuł Hokage nic nie znaczy. Tylko głupiec chciałby go posiąść.” * „Wiesz jak się gra w szachy… czasami trzeba poświęcić jakąś figurę!”; * „Wszystkie rzeczy posiadające formę muszą po pewnym czasie ulec zniszczeniu.” * (Do Kimimaro) „Życie prawdopodobnie nie ma żadnego sensu. Być może jednak znajdziesz coś interesującego póki żyjesz. Tak jak ty znalazłeś ten kwiat. Tak ja znalazłem ciebie.” * (O Sasuke) „Nie stracił nawet kropli krwi… kiedy patrzę na to dziecko… nawet ja, od zawsze nazywany geniuszem, wyglądam przy nim żałośnie” * „To byłby dobry pomysł nie drażnić Sasuke za bardzo. Widzisz, z nim gorzej jest się zadawać niż ze mną.” * „Och, spokój, proszę. Zamiast treningu przybywam z małym prezentem dla Ciebie… Jest shinobim z Konohy, tak jak Ty… Pomyślałem, że moglibyście pławić się w nostalgii, rozmawiając o waszej dawnej wiosce”. Źródła Nawigacja Kategoria:Shinobi Dźwięku Kategoria:Shinobi Liścia Kategoria:Poszukiwani Ninja Kategoria:Akatsuki Kategoria:Mędrzec Kategoria:Sannin